


Hugging and Touching

by natasharielee



Category: Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack, Disapproving costars, F/M, Gen, I like to think I'm funny, Jensen fanboying, M/M, Married Life, References to Marvel, Written at 2 in the morning in light of Jared's tweet, also basically ooc everyone except misha, but I'm really not, i shouldn't be writing crackfic in the early hours of the morning, im sorry, impromptu cockles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natasharielee/pseuds/natasharielee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen finds out that Stephen Amell,  his idol, is in the same hotel as him. So, he embarks on a mission filled with obstacles like his wife, his costars, and security guards, all to get a selfie with Stephen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so so sorry. I just saw Jared's tweet and I had to.

"Wait. Are you serious? HE'S HERE? **IN THIS HOTEL?** " Jensen walked around the hotel room in disbelief. He was in the phone with Misha, and he had just gotten what was probably the second best piece of news in his entire life. Okay, the third best. Wait. Fourth best. Okay, whatever. Screw it. Anyway, Misha had just broke the news that Stephen Amell was  **in the same hotel as him.**

Jensen was going to cry. Stephen had been his idol since he had seen him in Hung. (He had started watching it mostly because it was a comedy show (he wanted to justify his own career).) But he thought Arrow was Stephen's best show. Like, Stephen was really hot in that. (Although Jensen would never admit it he was a little bit gay.)

"Oh my god." Jensen was fanning himself now. "Oh my god. Stephen Amell. You're not kidding me right Misha? I swear to Cas if you-"

"No Jensen, I'm not kidding. An Arrow fan account tweeted it. It's our hotel. I mean, if you want I can tweet you a pic, but you probably wouldn't know how to open it. Just saying."

Jensen grunted. He hated it when Misha or Jared teased him for his limited knowledge of Twitter and its related media. It wasn't his fault for not making an account earlier. (Danneel was partly to blame for his ineptitude, she had Twitter and didn't teach him how to use it.) "Anyway, I'm gonna go look for him, wanna come along?"

"Nah man, gotta do stuff," Misha replied.

Jensen cleared his throat suggestively. "Do stuff," he coughed and mumbled, "Victoria."

"Jensen!" Misha scolded, but he laughed too. "Anyway, it doesn't matter to you if I'm doing Vic tonight, excellent suggestion though. You just mind your own business and go look for Steph. And I want pictures."

"Of course, Mish. Wouldn't miss the chance for the world," Jensen said with a grin on his face. "Bye."


	2. Matrimony

Jensen was overjoyed at the prospect of finally getting to meet his idol. He almost sprinted to the hotel room door and opened it, but he came face to face with Danneel.

"Where are you going?" Danneel asked, her eyebrows furrowed. Jensen didn't usually leave their hotel room in downtime, filming tired him out easily.

"Stephen Amell is in our hotel!" Jensen almost shouted, before quickly clamping a hand over his mouth.

"Stephen Amell? The Arrow guy?"

Jensen nodded silently.

"You never told me you watched that show."

Jensen didn't say anything.

"Jensen? Are you hiding something?"

He was frozen in place, eyes wide, but still he didn't say a word.

"Jensen? Is everything okay?"

"Oh my God Danneel, I just want to meet my idol, okay, so just stay away! I'll be back soon," Jensen mumbled and stalked off...

But not before Danneel caught him by the arm.

"Jensen Ross Ackles, there is something going on here. You're more than a fan, and I want to know what  **exactly** you have to do with Stephen."

"I don't have anything to do with him! We've never even met,  **which is why I'm going to look for him now!** "

Danneel looked Jensen in the eyes, then let him go. She smiled, which made Jensen shudder considering the circumstances.

"Jensen, that is not the face of a straight man."

Jensen sighed. 

"Yes, yes, I'm bi for you and Misha, so for God's sake just let me meet Stephen already okay? I promise we won't have gay sex or anything. Jeez."

Jensen walked off, leaving Danneel to blink in surprise. Jensen? Gay for Misha? She'd never expected that. Then again, there were lots of things she'd never expected, like Demon Dean. She sighed and headed into the room. The things you learn in marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay chill if you don't ship cockles then jensen was making up the misha bit to escape from danneel okay whatever
> 
> and sorry it took a while to update i had writer's block. updates in a week.


	3. Reception

Jensen excitedly sprinted to the elevator and took it to the hotel lobby. Looking around, he spotted the receptionist and headed over to her.

"Uh... hi. Do you know which room Stephen Amell is staying in?" he asked.

The receptionist looked up.

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Jensen Ackles."

A screech ripped through the silence of the hotel. Jensen jumped and looked around, terrified, effectively turning into the epitome of everyone in the lobby at that moment. The source of the sound was quickly revealed to be another receptionist, who ran towards Jensen and hugged him. He stepped back uneasily under her weight and looked around questioningly. The woman wrapped around his waist looked up at him and smiled, tears wetting her face.

"H-hi Jensen, I, uh, I'm a huge fan of ~~the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster~~  your work, uh, especially on Supernatural, and, uh, so is my family, so, um, I was wondering if you could, um, sign this," the receptionist mumbled as she searched through her bag.

Jensen nodded, seeing as there was no harm and she was just a fan. The receptionist, grinning, handed him a... rather graphic drawing of Dean and Castiel having gay sex. Jensen blinked a few times and looked to the receptionist for an explanation, but she had already turned to her colleague, speaking in agitated whispers.

"Why didn't you tell me that  **Jensen Ackles** is in our hotel?" she whispered in an attempt to be quiet, but the sound of her voice echoed through the lobby and everyone turned to look. Again. The saner employee took her colleague by the arm and brought her to "the little room behind which no one sees except people who work there". Or at least that was what Misha called it. Jensen only heard something along the lines of "you're crazy" before the door was closed. He breathed out deeply.

"Well. That wasn't really helpful," Jensen mumbled. He signed the drawing quickly and left it on the counter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked writing this chapter tbh, it was probably how I would react if I ever met Jensen. Anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter up by next week, but family stuff, so it might take two weeks (sorry)


	4. Exhilaration

Jensen was left without any aid from the receptionists. _Absolutely fantastic,_ he thought. He looked around before spotting two security guards by the door. Jensen headed over to them, deciding to try his luck.

"Um, do you happen to know where Stephen Amell is staying?"

The guards turned around to face Jensen. He wasn't sure what he realized first - that the security guards were Misha and Jared, or that their eyes were completely black.

"Fuck," was the only word Jensen could muster. He told himself that it wasn't possible, how could demons exist,  and even if they did, why  _here, in this hotel, at the one time Stephen Amell is here?_  Jensen stared at the pair for a few seconds before Misha broke into a laughing fit, quickly joined by Jared.

"Oh my God, you should have seen the look on your face!" Misha exclaimed, tears in his eyes.

Jensen groaned. "Can't either of you go  _one day_ without pranking me? Jesus Christ."

"Anyway, you haven't found Stephen, then?" Jared asked.

"You told him?!"

Misha giggled and stepped away from Jensen.

"You didn't tell me not to tell Jared,  so I did. America's a free country, man."

Jensen sighed.

"You sure you wanna do this though?" Jared asked. "You might get into trouble, or do some crazy fan thing."

"What, like hump him? You're so Danneel 5 minutes ago. If you're worried about that go talk to her," Jensen said, smirking.

"Sure," Jared mumbled and headed back inside the hotel. Jensen and Misha stared at each other for a few seconds before breaking into laughter. Laughter at what, they didn't know, but either way it was quickly cut short by Jensen's phone going off. He unlocked it and checked the message he had gotten from Jared.

"Once I change out of Misha's stupid security guard costume. His idea by the way," Jensen read out loud. "Really?"

Misha laughed and nodded.

"Well in all honesty it's a pretty good prank. It's something I would have played on you," Jensen told Misha. "But just now you said you had stuff to do. _Lying is a sin...!_ "

It was Misha's turn to groan.

"Fine, but what do you want me to do, come along?"

"Well now that you've suggested that it actually sounds like a pretty good idea. Yeah, let's go!" Jensen said as he grabbed Misha by the arm and headed to the elevator. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, done. I feel like I'm sort of not funny? But writing this makes me happy so. Anyway update in a week as per usual.


	5. Pursuit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit late, it's the last chapter so I was touching it up a bit. Reasons in the ending note. Enjoy! :)

"Okay, so where are we going first?" Misha asked.

Jensen shrugged. "We can't try each floor, so... how did you know he's in our hotel? Did the twitter account post a picture of him entering or something?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Then he might not even be here. He could have just come an- HOLY SHIT. Misha," Jensen whispered, " _he's there. Stephen Amell._ "

Misha turned in the direction Jensen was pointing and spotted Stephen.

"Holy crap," he mumbled before grabbing Jensen by the arm, "let's go."

Jensen willingly followed, half running and half fumbling with the phone in his pocket. As the pair approached Stephen, Misha noticed Jensen getting wide-eyed, and he was pretty sure he was crying.

"Jensen, are you okay?" Misha asked.

"Hmm, Jensen. Nice name."

Misha looked ahead, and Stephen was there. Jensen looked up, and despite the tears on his face, he smiled.

"Oh my God, it's really you. It's really Stephen Amell."

"Yep. The one and only. And you are?"

Jensen took a few calming breaths and replied, "Jensen Ackles. Actor on Supernatural. And this is my colleague Misha Collins." Jensen took a deep breath and continued, "This is a really embarrassing first impression. Sorry about that."

Stephen smiled  ~~that beautiful smile of his that Jensen loved so much it made him cry~~ , and answered, "No worries. I'm pretty sure I've watched that show once or twice before. No wonder you looked sort of familiar. So, you want an autograph?"

Jensen nodded enthusiastically. "And a selfie too, if you don't mind."

Stephen was completely fine with it. "Anything for a fellow industry member", he had said. So Misha got the pictures he'd wanted, and Jensen got (many) pictures, Stephen's autograph, and a hug. At the end of it all, he was almost hyperventilating. Misha took the opportunity to suggest a cameo on Supernatural to Stephen, and exchanged contact numbers between the trio in the process.

"You owe me one, you hardcore fanboy," Misha whispered to Jensen as Stephen walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the ending was okay! Anyway, I've decided to finish up this fic because:  
> 1\. I have other fics to work on, ie. Flames and another unpublished one.  
> 2\. I'm not sure how to continue the story, so it's better if I just leave it as it is.  
> 3\. School's starting in a month for me, so I need to do admin stuff like buying textbooks (and my grades haven't been very good this year).  
> 4\. Apparently J2 (or at least Jared) are good friends with Stephen so this fic doesn't really make sense.  
> Um so yeah. Thanks for reading this, hope you enjoyed. (I might do an epilogue another time, but don't hold your breath.)


End file.
